DÉJAME INVITARTE UN LATTE
by Dan-taleeon
Summary: Tamaki es un escritor empedernido que disfruta pasar el rato en su lugar favorito, hasta que un día un sujeto llegaría y le invitaría el café de ahora en adelante.


DEJAME INVITARTE UN LATTE

Tamaki acostumbraba frecuentar una cafetería tranquila, que pesar de estar en medio del caos urbano, su ambiente era un brusco contraste a la esencia agitada, al subir sus escalones podía oler el aroma de las flores adornadas afuera, bien cuidadas, regadas, relucientes. Amaba ver como las mariposas se acercaban o los colibríes revoloteaban tomando el néctar que servían de un alimentador.

Para los amantes de la cafeína no había gozo mayor que el impregnarse del aroma fuerte del café, el silencio, el suave murmullo de las personas hablando, parecía característica de toda la clientela tener una voz suave, llegaban a leer, a dibujar o a escribir. No había razón para husmear lo que hacían los demás porque estaban absortos en su mundo y Tamaki sentía que eso era como su cielo.

El suave lo-fi ambiental ponían incluso algunos a dormir, Tamaki era parte del círculo de escritores; se sentaba retirado de todos y se ponía a escribir lo que quisiera.

Esta era su zona de confort.

Hasta que una taza de latte de pronto fue servida delante de su nariz.

—Uhm… disculpe yo no… yo no ordene esto.

—El caballero de allá invita.

Señaló discretamente la empleada hacia un hombre que estaba en la barra bebiendo un vaso de refresco, no era nadie que Tamaki conociese. Era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba nervioso ¿Qué debería decir? Definitivamente no tenía el valor para acercársele pero tampoco tenía la certeza de tomar el latte.

Sin embargo se veía delicioso.

Una probadita no haría ningún mal.

Oh cielos.

—Cómo es que…

Sin pensarlo volteó hacia el caballero quien a distancia se le notaba clarito que lo veía de lejos, sus ojos parpadeaban y disimulaban horriblemente. Tamaki estaba incluso asustado, el latte tenía la justa cantidad de azúcar, porque amaba el sabor del café y el azúcar de una manera armoniosa, la naturaleza fuerte del café era matado por lo dulce; la leche suavizaba a estos dos elementos trayéndole un alivio que… le traía recuerdos.

Los ojos de Tamaki y los del sujeto de la barra se cruzaron, inmediatamente evitándose. El sujeto rubio ahora que lo veía estaba seguro que lo vió en alguna parte.

¡Claro! ¡Ya lo recordaba! ¡El héroe que ha salvado a más de un millón de personas, Lemillion!

¿Qué hacía él aquí? Invitándole un café tan de la nada.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

— ¡¿Huh!? —Tamaki pegó un brinco procurando que el café no se le cayera en su laptop, por sus reflejos es que consiguió salvar todo sin embargo su miedo estaba plasmado en todo su rostro, Lemillion hizo su mejor esfuerzo por apaciguar esto.

—Y también disculparme por eso —señaló el susto del azabache. — ¿Puedo sentarme contigo un momento?

Tamaki asintió inseguro. Pero el mundo se le iluminó al héroe, tomando un asiento del lado contrario, encarándolo. Aunque enseguida se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, el muchacho ya era mayor y su cabello era peinado como los estadounidenses, rubio y ojos azules (aunque Tamaki quería evitar hacer el comentario sobre sus ojos).

— ¿Escribes una novela?

Tamaki volvió a asentir dubitativo.

Y tras un brusco silencio, el rubio comenzó a entender que la ejecución de su plan carecía de sentido común. Buscó disculparse nuevamente sin embargo debía empezar lento y seguro.

—Me encantan las historias de fantasía, son asombrosas.

—Ya veo…

—Oh demonios, donde deje caer mis modales… un gusto soy Mirio Togata.

Tamaki no dijo mucho al principio, pero estiró la mano para estrecharla con el sujeto.

—… Soy Tamaki Amajiki.

—Lo sé… ¡Quiero decir, no es que lo sepa sino que!… es que yo… por favor no llames a la policía.

Por alguna razón encontró gracioso que Togata estuviese más nervioso que él, si Tamaki tenía ganas de irse a su casa parecía que Mirio quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

Oh.

Que cabeza la suya. No debió de haber usado su nombre, que loco de su parte.

—Es sobre calabozos y dragones… —dijo el azabache tomando un sorbo de latte con cierta timidez. Y entre ese lapsus brutus de Togata tuvo el tiempo para entender de lo que hablaba, esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

—Ya veo… me gustaría… ¿Me permitirías leerla algún día?

Tamaki en realidad quería negarse, que tremenda vergüenza que alguien ajeno leyese la intimidad de su imaginación fantasiosa; no obstante aceptó porque Mirio Togata parecía morirse en su asiento. Como si cuidase cada palabra, cada gesto y sin embargo lo estropease aún más.

—Algún día.

Por un momento sintió que Mirio iba a decir algo más que prefirió callar, y fue entonces que Tamaki notó algo en su mano, más precisamente en sus dedos. Un lindo anillo. Era un anillo muy brillante. De pronto, lo que comenzaba a ser un cómodo silencio se interrumpió por el mismo Togata quien se levantó de su silla metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios, él era verdaderamente reluciente.

—Esperaré por ti… por tu historia digo, tu historia. A cambio, déjame invitarte los lattes.

Eso le hacía recordar.

—Como… ¿Cómo supiste que yo tomo mis lattes…?

Togata no perdió era sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adiós, Tamaki.

* * *

— ¿Y qué tal se veía? Mi _senpai_ … —preguntó un sujeto pelirrojo que estaba sacando un cigarro de su cajetilla comenzando tirar de su encendedor, el sujeto se veía un poco menor que Togata, pero esa apariencia masculina le sumaba puntos de madurez. Una particular cicatriz en su parpado izquierdo parecía estirarse cuando parpadeaba.

—Luce recuperado… pero ya sabes su memoria.

—Si lo sé, es una mierda que no nos pueda recordar… sobre todo a ti.

Mirio por esta vez le tomaría la palabra a Kirishima, era una mierda.

—Hey tranquilo, tal vez algún día puedan retomar lo que empezaron… dale tiempo al tiempo.

Mirio no tenía la seguridad, tenía miedo sin embargo daría lo que fuera por abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos; por ahora disfrutaría de ser el hombre que le invita los lattes cada fin de semana.


End file.
